Yaoi itu apa
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Naruto dibingungkan oleh sebuah kata yang ia tidak mengerti. [SasuNaru]


Yaoi itu apa?

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang mendung. Di saat Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan santai di tengah keramaian kota yang masih terselimuti oleh dinginnya salju...

"Hei, _Teme_. _Yaoi_ itu apa sih?" tanya Naruto yang kini membawa satu kantung besar daging bakar di dalam pelukannya.

"_Yaoi..._?" Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Entahlah... Aku sendiri juga baru pertama kali ini mendengarnya."

"Hmm... Begitu, ya..."

"Memangnya ada apa, _Dobe_?"

"Begini... Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dengan Ino. Kata Sakura, aku dan Sasuke itu _yaoi_." Naruto mengambil satu tusuk daging bakar yang terlihat lezat, memakannya lahap, menelannya, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "Aku pernah menanyakan langsung pada mereka berdua. Tapi reaksi yang kudapatkan benar-benar... sangat aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Mereka tiba-tiba saja jadi gugup. Sakura hanya mengatakan kalau _yaoi_ adalah sesuatu yang membuat kebanyakan gadis yang menggemarinya berteriak histeris. Lalu pada saat aku mencoba menanyakannya ke Kyuu-_nii_, dia hanya mengucapkan dua kata." Jeda sejenak, Naruto melahap tusukan daging bakar berikutnya, mengunyahnya cepat, kemudian menelannya. "Fuwaah~! Enak sekali!" serunya dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar.

"Jadi, apa yang Si Rubah itu katakan?" tanya Sasuke yang ingin mengetahui lanjutan dari kalimat Naruto.

"Ah, ya. Hampir saja aku melupakannya." Remaja berambut pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya mendengus geli.

"Kyuu-_nii_ mengatakan: 'Aku cemburu'."

"Cemburu...?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa _yaoi_ itu kira-kira nama sejenis makanan? Misalkan saja roti jenis baru atau sup _miso..._?Tapi... kenapa Kyuu-_nii_ berkata: 'Aku cemburu'?"

Naruto berpikir keras, hingga kedua matanya membulat ketika ia menemukan titik terang. "Ah, benar juga! Kenapa aku baru kepikiran sekarang?!" seru Naruto yang mendadak mendapatkan pencerahan instan. "Sakura berkata kalau _yaoi_ adalah sesuatu yang membuat kebanyakan gadis yang menggemarinya berteriak histeris. Kyuu-_nii_ berkata kalau dia cemburu. Jadi kesimpulannya, _yaoi_ itu artinya adalah **KEREN**, Sasuke!" Naruto tampak yakin seratus persen kalau tebakannya jitu. Padahal sama sekali tidak mendekati jawaban yang benar sedikit pun.

"Keren...?" Sasuke terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Benar juga, _Dobe_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya jawabanmu masuk akal."

"Pasti benar!" Naruto tertawa puas. Ia merasa otaknya benar-benar jenius! "Kita berdua terlalu keren sehingga Kyuu-_nii_ pun cemburu! Aaaaah~ Rasanya hatiku jadi senang! Ahahahahaha!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"Kami datang!" seru Naruto yang berkunjung ke kediaman Deidara untuk merayakan Pesta Tahun Baru. Di sana semua teman-teman mereka sudah duduk mengelilingi meja yang di atasnya terdapat berbagai macam masakan. Mulai dari _zoni_, _nishime_, _tatsukuri_, _kuromame_, _datemaki_, dan masih banyak lagi.

Jangan lupakan juga _sake_ lezat sebagai pelengkap sajian.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kami semua sudah menunggu cukup lama." Deidara berkomentar dengan tangan yang memegang sumpit bersiap untuk memakan _kurikinton_.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku mampir membeli daging bakar dulu," Naruto membalas santai.

"Kami berdua juga membelikan _sake_ untuk kalian," sambung Sasuke.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali!"

"Omong-omong, kau tampak bahagia sekali, Naruto. Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja menuangkan _sake_ baru ke dalam cangkirnya yang sudah kosong.

"Tentu!"

"Eh, apa itu? Coba ceritakan pada kami," pinta Konan.

"Begini ceritanya. Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sakura dengan Ino. Kata Sakura, aku dan Sasuke itu _yaoi_." Sampai sini ekspresi Itachi berubah _horror_. Sementara Deidara tersedak makanan yang membuat Tobi refleks memberikan bantuan tepukan punggung. "Sewaktu bertanya pada Kyuu-_nii_, dia malah mengatakan jawaban yang membuatku semakin bingung. Dia menjawab: 'Aku cemburu'."

_**BRUUSSHHHHHH!**_

Kali ini giliran Sasori yang terbatuk-batuk. Tobi yang melihatnya segera memberikan bantuan elusan punggung setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Sasori.

Tobi memang anak baik!

"Tapi, jangan khawatir~ Berkat otak jeniusku, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Benar sekali, _Dobe_."

"Aku bisa mengetahui kalau _yaoi_ itu ternyata artinya adalah KEREN~" Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Ke_—_Keren?" Itachi _sweatdrop_.

"Hmp! Hmp! Coba pikirkan. Pertama aku tanya Sakura dia menjelaskan kalau _yaoi_ merupakan sesuatu yang membuat para gadis yang menggemarinya berteriak histeris. Dan saat aku bertanya ke Kyuu-_nii_, dia mengatakan kalau dia cemburu. Aku dan Sasuke itu keren, makanya bisa membuat para gadis berteriak histeris dan Kyuu-_nii_ pun cemburu akan kekerenan kami! Ahahahahaha!"

Itachi memijit keningnya.

"Sasuke, kau _yaoi_!" seru Naruto.

"_Dobe_, kau juga _yaoi,_" balas Sasuke.

"Kita berdua sama-sama _YAOI_!" seru Naruto kembali dengan lebih bersemangat.

"Naruto! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke! Aku pasti akan menjadi _yaoi_ untukmu!" seru Nagato yang mendadak mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto lalu menarik tubuh remaja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Yahiko yang kelihatan frustasi dengan orientasi saudara angkatnya yang memberikan tanda-tanda akan menyimpang dari jalur lurus.

"Naruto itu terlalu 'polos', ya," gumam Deidara yang lebih memilih melanjutkan santapan makanannya kembali dan mengabaikan tontonan heboh di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis penuh arti. Sebenarnya, remaja ini tahu jelas arti dari kata '_yaoi_' yang sesungguhnya. Hanya saja, ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti karena ia penasaran akan reaksi Naruto terhadap kata tersebut.

Bagi Sasuke, 'kepolosan' Naruto lebih menarik dari apapun juga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**A/N:** Fic ini terinspirasi dari percakapan FB yang duluuuuu pernah aku baca. Pas keinget, tiba-tiba pengen dijadiin fanfic *digampar* Untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, usia mereka di sini jauh lebih muda dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Mereka berdua berteman dengan anggota itu karena Kakak Sasuke merupakan salah satu member.

Makasih banyak udah baca sampai tamat. _Gomen_, klo fic-nya gak gitu muasin...

_Jaa ne_~


End file.
